1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retaining mechanism, and more particularly to a retaining mechanism for retaining an electronic component, such as an optical disk drive or a floppy disk drive, in a casing, and an electronic device having the retaining mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, an optical disk drive is usually fixed to a notebook computer through a plurality of screws. However, use of the screws as a fastening method not only can increase assembly or disassembly time, but also can increase the production costs. Hence, an area of improvement that the present invention focuses on is that related to a retaining mechanism that does not need screws.